powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is the thirty-sixth and penultimate episode of Power Rangers: SPD. Synopsis Jack spends some time away from the academy with a girl named Ally who shares his interest in helping the homeless. When a new associate of Broodwing's attacks, it seems that this new relationship may be affecting his duties as a Power Ranger. Also a distress call reveals the location of a crashed spaceship. Plot The Rangers are having some down time, while Bridge shares the joy of his buttery toast. Cruger informs the Rangers to be ready, and inquires where Jack is who wanted get away for a bit. While out and about, Jack comes across a suspicious looking girl who is moving clothes to a truck for the homeless and, believing her to be a thief as he once had been, prepares to arrest her. But it turns out her father owns a store that organizes help for homeless folk, and although their meeting is initially met with displeasure, they soon form a bond and Jack even offers to help her out with her work. A now-brainwashed Mora is completely dedicated to serving Omni and bringing destruction to Earth, and because show, she throws away her beloved Cindy Sunshine doll. Z and Sky are sent to look for Jack and Sky admits that it's nice to get away from the academy. Meanwhile, a criminal named Delex is absorbing people into energy. Z and Sky show up to put a stop to Delex's plans. "S.P.D. Emergency!" Jack decides to help his new friend Ally in her efforts to help the homeless, when he is called away. Jack and the other Rangers show up just in time for Delex to escape. It turns out that Delex is working for Broodwing, who has big plans for him. Cruger identifies Delex to the Rangers, and is upset to find that Jack went off again. Meanwhile, Delex absorbs more humans into fuel cells that can be used against the Rangers. The other B-Squad Rangers show up to stop Delex. Meanwhile Jack and Ally enjoy a day at the beach, but Jack's Morpher is out of reach. By the time Jack hears from Cruger, Cruger is angry and demands him to go help the other Rangers. Jack shows up just in time to help the other Rangers defeat Delex. Delex uses the energy he collected to grow, and the Rangers form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to bring him down. Later, Cruger harshly confronts Jack about his whereabouts, and in a briefly heated argument, Jack insists that everyone makes mistakes and that he deserves a personal life. After Jack leaves the room and Kat is asked for her opinion on Jack's loyalty, Kat believes that, while he did indeed make a couple of mistakes, Jack does deserve a life outside of S.P.D. if he chooses to have one. Before the conversation can go any further, Kat picks up a distress signal from Gamma Orion. Cruger orders the Power Rangers be sent to intercept. The B-Squad Rangers show up on Gamma Orion and find a crashed spaceship. The Rangers are confronted by Krybots and a mysterious alien. As Cruger watches Jack's remarkable performance against the alien from the base, Kat smugly asks Cruger if he still has doubts about his Red Ranger's loyalty, and Cruger responds by retracting his earlier doubts, saying his loyalty was never in question. The Rangers find the crashed ship and Jack and Sky blast the door open. The Rangers then discover that the survivors that are to their surprise the A-Squad. As the B-Squad Rangers give the A-Squad a hand, the Red one demorphs and is revealed to be a female. Jack is surprsed, while Z and Syd cheer about it, and when asked if he's got a problem with a female being Red, Jack says "No, I'm cool." Back at Delta Base, Cruger thanks B-Squad for filling in and dismisses them without further word, leaving the Rangers taken aback at the way it's done, feeling as if it's more than just a dismissal from the room, as if Cruger had just treated them like new cadets. Jack tries to talk to Cruger, but he again dismisses them and they leave without questioning him further. Before Bridge leaves the room with the others however, he scans the A-Squad and is troubled by their auras. The B-Squad are rightfully angered that they were just dismissed and treated like second rate Rangers after all they've done for S.P.D. throughout the year, Jack being the most infuriated. Sky, while not defending Cruger's unexpected treatment, says that they all knew that they would be sent back to where they were in the ranks if the A-Squad ever returned, but Z points out that none of them have to like it. As Bridge enters the room, everyone notices that he is deep in thought and once they have his attention, he once again reveals his suspicions about the A-Squad, and even points out that after they had been missing all that time, the way that they had found them on Gamma Orion seemed to be a little too easy. But Jack says that it doesn't matter because they're the B-Squad, "the reserves, Zord clean-up detail," and assumes that Cruger probably wouldn't care anyway and is giving A-Squad medals for all their so-called "hard work." Once Cruger finishes debriefing the A-Squad, they morph with their weapons at the ready, reveal their true motive and take Cruger hostage to meet Emperor Gruumm. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Beth Allen as Ally Samuels *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) * Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Andrew Laing as Delex (voice) *Tom Kane as "Roswell" (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *Gina Varela as Charlie (A Squad Red Ranger) *Gregory Cooper as A-Squad Yellow Ranger (uncredited) *Nick Kemplen as A-Squad Blue Ranger (uncredited) *Motoko Nagino as A-Squad Pink Ranger (uncredited) Errors * Despite the fact that the episode's title is called "Resurrection," nothing is technically resurrected in it. Notes *This episode contains the show's only reference to C-Squad. *The A-Squad are found on Gamma Orion, the location that Mirloc was being held originally. *This marks the first appearance of Ally Samuels. *No further details other than 'wanting to be on the winning side' (or so they thought) on why the A-Squad Rangers chose to betray S.P.D. are revealed. *The A-Squad Rangers are also the second ones from S.P.D. who go Missing In Action and then reappear and reveal signs of deception, the first being Dru Harrington from "Idol," who went missing and then came back as a traitor. *Bridge's passion for eating buttery toast is seen for the second and final time in this episode, the first being "Dogged." See Also (fight footage & story) (Ally Samuels's First Apperance) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.